


Unchained Melody

by SuperAlex64



Category: The Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Gen, Other Hanna-Barbera Characters Show Up, Somebody Saw Ghost, Yogi Bear is Patrick Swayze lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditto- The last thing Yogi Bear had said to his ever faithful and loving girlfriend, Cindy Bear before he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

"I love you!"

"Ditto."

That was the last thing Yogi Bear had said to his ever faithful and loving girlfriend, Cindy Bear before he died.

When Yogi died, it was as if the world lost another great friend, breaking many a heart since he made many friends, during all of his adventures. And now, he's gone.

At his funeral, many a friend came, from Huckleberry Hound to Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss to Wally Gator, Mr. Jinks to Country, Snooper and Blabber to Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole, Hokey Wolf to Top Cat. Even Magilla Gorilla, of all characters, showed up.

Poor Cindy, Boo-Boo, and Ranger Smith.

Boo-Boo tried to stay strong but, eventually broke down, crying. Ranger Smith was feeling nothing but remorse as he began to reminisce about his relationship with Yogi, being mainly friendly rivals and simply wished things could have been better. Cindy was much more openly emotional, sobbing the most of all.

Despite most of Yogi's friends being a colorful bunch, with him gone, all the color was practically sucked out of their bodies, turning them grey, though the black mourner's garb they were all wearing helped accentuate that.

Afterwords, as they walked out, Boo-Boo was scared that some random jerk would pull off Cindy's veil, because in the last movie he saw with Yogi, that happened to the female lead towards the end, greatly upsetting the both of them, to the point of no return.

Luckily, that never happened.

After Yogi's body was buried, everyone hung around that spot, but, as the hours went by, the crowd dwindled to the point where by nightfall, only Cindy, Boo-Boo, and Ranger Smith were left.

They stood in front of his tombstone, just full of sorrow and regret.

Boo-Boo wished he could have saved him, Ranger Smith wished that it could have been him, and Cindy wished that she had said something more special than 'I love you', all out loud.

Suddenly, a voice said out loud, "Aw, gee, you're making me blush."

The trio turned around and there stood Yogi Bear, really his ghost, looking just like how they remembered him, albeit translucent.

"Yogi?!"

"Yep, it's me."

Smith then said, "But Yogi, you're dead."

"Thank you for summing that up," Boo-Boo deadpanned.

Yogi then said, "No, he's right but, I just had to see you again, even if it's for the last time."

He then walked up to Ranger Smith, with wide grin, saying, "Well, we've had a good run, won't you say, Mr. Ranger?"

"Yes, we did," agreed Smith, somehow, smiling despite it all, "You truly were smarter than the average bear, I just wish that-"

"I lived?" asked the ghost, finishing the human's sentence, to which he nodded in agreement. Yogi simply shrugged in response, saying, "Well, it was my time anyway, besides, if I had to go, I'm glad I went that way," he then turned to Boo-Boo, who wasn't looking at him, only at his feet, and went down to his eye level, "Now, Boo-Boo, I want you to do something, something much more important than picnic baskets."

Eyes widening in surprise, because of what he said, Boo-Boo asked, "What, Yogi?"

"I need you to live life to the fullest."

"Like YOLO?"

Suppressing a groan, Yogi commented, "You wouldn't believe the stories from people I just met," he then began to ruffle up Boo-Boo's hair with a smile, "Just please don't do anything too dumb, the last thing I want is for you to join me so soon."

"Alright," nodded Boo-Boo.

"Great," clapped Yogi, then walked up to Cindy, who waited for him to say something to her but, to her surprise, he didn't. He kissed her, right on the lips. And Cindy could still feel the old passion that Yogi had back when he was still alive. In fact, as weird as it is, she felt no different kissing Yogi's ghost than him living.

The moon and stars seemed to shine extra bright, in fact, Yogi was glowing.

Looking up and back at Yogi, smiling through tears, Smith said, "I think they're waiting for you."

"Wait!" cried out Boo-Boo, "Am I still your little bear-type buddy?!" as if this needed to be asked.

"Always and don't worry, like The Police, I'll be watching you."

To Cindy, Yogi said right to her, "I love you, I've always loved you."

"Ditto," replied Cindy, eyes shining bright.

With that, the glow grew bright as, satisfied, Yogi walked into the light and ascended into heaven.


End file.
